fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bolt Fire
Bolt Fire- Pegaz mieszkający w mieście Grandville. Na co dzień chodzi do szkoły. O kucyku Bolt Fire to pegazica mieszkająca w Grandville. Ma siostrę, kochających rodziców, psa imieniem Speedy (Spidi) oraz chomiczka Rubiego. Już niedługo przeprowadzi się do domu w chmurach. Jest energiczna, wesoła i optymistyczna. Bardzo lubi szybkość. Uwielbia spędzać czas z swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną (głównie kuzynostwem). Jest członkinią ,,AZANT". ''Lubi się modnie ubierać, najczęściej do sklepu chodzi z mamą, Natalie, lub kuzynką Shiny Bolt.'' Historia powstania ''Bolt powstała poprzez użytkowniczkę Michgen (jeśli żle napisałam to przepraszam ) . Użytkowniczka Lumcia chodziła z Michgen do jednej klasy . Tam Michgen wymyslała Cheerful (ja też chciałam mieć swoje oc).I wymyśliłam Lami Non. A Michgen Bolt Fire (wersja druga) .Spodobała mi się lecz kolory troche mi nie pasowały .Więc pewnego dnia narysowałam kucyka z fioletowo zieloną grzywą (nie wiedziałam na jaki kolor pokolorować sierść .Na drugi dzień pokazałam obrazek Michgen ,ona też nie wiedziała . Wtedy podeszła do nas HusSia i powiedziała że szary by pasował .Wtedy mnie oswieciło i tak powstała Fire.''' Wygląd Fire to jasnoszara pegazica. Grzywa jej ma kolor zielony i fioletowy. Jej oczy są błękitne. Znaczek przedstawia ognisty piorun. Większość wyglądu odziedziczyła po swojej mamie, za to charakter - po tacie . thumb|Znaczek Bolt Skrzydła Skrzydła Fire są normalnej wielkości ,według jej lekarza są troszeczke większe niż u normalnego pegaza .Nic jej to nie przeszkadza ,pomagają one latać jej bardzo szybko i zatrzymywać się w powietrzu .Bolt cieszy się że wyróżnia się swoimi skrzydłami. Moc skrzydeł Bolt wymosi 12,7 skrzydłobić. Grzywa Grzywa Bolt jest jasno zielona z fioletowymi paskami .Jest średniej długosci a grzywka jest postrzępiona i zasłania trochę oczy pegazicy .Najprawdopodobniej zielony kolor odziedziczyła po swoim zmarłym dziadku , a fioletowe po pra (x 19) babci Wanessie . Na początku gdy Bolt się urodziła jej fioletowe pasemka bardziej różowe niż fioletowe . Ogon Ogon klaczki jest tego samego koloru co grzywa czyli zielono fioletowego . Także jest postrzępiony z tędencją do podkręcania końcówek. Poprzedne wyglądy Generacja 1 Pierwszą wersją Bolt jest Lami Non (jej imie nic nie znaczy). Wcześniej jej sierść była jasno żółta podobna kolerem do Fllutershy.Jej oczęta były czerwone . Grzywa także była dwu kolorowa - czerwono -pomarańczowa . Była troche krótsza niż jest teraz .Ogon także był krótszy i dwu kolorowy . Bolt była wyedy pegazem tak samo jak teraz . Jej znaczkieem był piorun i gwiazdka. Generacja 2 Druga wersja nazywała się Bolt Fire. Miała szaro -niebieskie umaszczenie .Oczy były czerwone a grzywa i ogon ciemnoniebiesko -zielona .Znaczkiem Bolt był jej aktualny znaczek .Tą wersje wymyślila użytkowniczka Michingen. Co oznacza jej znaczek Znaczek Bolt oznacza szybkoś którą Fire osiągnęła przy zrobieniu ognistej strzały Historia Gdy Bolt Fire się urodziła wyglądała jak mała, szara kuleczka. Rodzice nazwali ją tak, ponieważ wyglądała na bardzo szybką i zwinną. Pierwszy raz użyła swoich skrzydeł gdy miała trzy miesiące, sięgając po ciasteczka, które bardzo lubiła. Pewnego dnia pokłóciła się ze swoją siostrą i wyrwała jej piórko.Potem Bolt poszła do przedczkola, poznała swoje pierwsze przyjaciółki .W przedczkolu wszystkich lubiła a inni to odwzajemniali . No potem szkoła Bolt Bardzoooo się denerwowała że nie trafi do klasy z Katy i Cheerful. Lecz na szczęscie się tak nie stało . Poznała Thinker i Natalie . POtem powstał klub AZANT. Relacje z siostrą Bolt często kłóci się ze swoją starszą siortrą White Feather. Czasami jednak się godzą ze sobą i współpracują.Ale zadarza się to bardzo rzadko . Skuterek Bolt dostała go po siostrze .Jest to różowo niebieski skuterek z przyczepką . Kiedys siostra używała go do roznoszenia swoich gazet po mieście .Teraz należy do Fire .Bolt przewozi nim przyjaciółki. Historia-Zdobycie Znaczka Bolt zdobyła znaczek w wieku ośmiu lat. Pewnego dnia wybrała się z ze swoim dziadniem na spacer po parku . Przechadzając po jednej z alejek Bolt zauważyła duże zbiegowisko na placu , spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła spadającego żrebaczka (nie wiadomo skąd się tam wziął .Inne pegazy już leciały żeby pomóc. Fire jak na swój wiek szybko wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała w tamtą stronę .Czuła że leci coraz szybciej , ciągneła się za nią zielono-fioletowa smuga lecz nagle zamieniła się w ognistą smugę.Grzywa terz stała się ognista . W mgnieniu oka Fire cała pokryła się ogniem . Zdąrzyła złapać żrebaczka i posadziła go bezpiecznie na ziemi .Gdy wylądowała usłyszała okrzyki i wiwaty. W tłumie zobaczyła uszczęśliwionego dziadka. Spojrzala w niebo, zobaczyła tam piękną ognistą smugę rozciągającą się ob miejsca gdzie się wzbiła do miejsca gdzie stała teraz . W domu dowiedziała się że na boczku ma swój znaczek . Klaczka nie mogła powstrzymać łez szczęścia. Od dziadka dowiedziała się także oprucz tego że omal nie dostał by zawału serca powturzyła trik który zrobił jej pra(x11) dziadek Harry Speed. Bolt była tym jeszcze bardziej zachwycona.Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek po południu do jej domu przyszedła sam prezydent miasta Grandvill z rodzicami uratowanego żrebaczka .Wręczył jej medal .Bolt stała się sławna przez jakiś czas i zyskała swojego fana Kacpera. Przyjaciele i znajomi Najlepsi: *Cheerful Breeze *Katy Moon *Thinker *Natalie *Water Splash *Crazy Music Poznanie Cheerful Breeze Kiedy Bolt pierwszy raz szła do przedszkola, bardzo chciała poznać innego pegaza, który by się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo takiego nie widziała. W jej grupie nie było żadnych innych pegazów. Rozglądając się tak po sali poczuła nagłe silne uderzenie w prawy bok.Przewróciła się i osoba ,k tóra na nią wpadła też. Gdy obróciła się, zobaczyła, że to jakiś kucyk galopując w stronę drzwi jej nie zauważył i się zderzyły. Po chwili okazało się, że ten kucyk to pegaz i, że chodzą razem do grupy. Klacze przedstawiły się sobie. Rówieśnicza pegazica miała na imię Cheerful Breeze. Szybko się one zaprzyjaźniły, a Cheerful poznała ją ze swoją przyjaciółką Katy Moon. Od tamtej pory trzymają się one we trójkę i pomagają sobie na wzajem. Poznanie Katy Moon Bolt poznała Katy w przedszkolu ,poprzez Cheerful .Na początku Fire myślała że jest księżniczką bo była alikornem , a w chwili poznania siedziała na tronie zrobionym z ogromnych plastikowych kolcków . Szybko się polubiły i zaprzyjażniły ze sobą .Dość długo Katy musiała tłumaczyć Bolt że nie jest żadną księżniczką lecz zwykłym kucykiem. Poznanie Thinker Gdy Fire, poszła do pierwszej klasy nie lubiła matematyki.Kompletnie jej nie rozumiała .Do klasy Fire doszedł fioletowy jednorożec imieniem Thinker .Bolt raz siedziała sama w ławce bo jej koleżanka z którą siedziała przesiadła się. Thinker spytała się czy może usiąść odok , Bolt odparła że tak, na lekcji matematyki Thinker pomogła Fire rozwiążać zadania .Po szkole umówiły się na spotkanie które miało dotyczyć nauki matematyki , ale spędziły ten czas na rozmowie.na drugi dzień pani napisała na tablicy zabanie którego nikt nie umiał z klasy rozwiązać.Pani nauczycielka spytała się czy ktoś jest chętny do jego rozwiązania . Thinker zgłosiła się i poszła do tablicy .Rozwiązała zadanie z łatwością .Wtedy Bolt zauważyła że na boczku Thinker pojawił się znaczek .Krzyknęła:,,Thinker! Patrz ! Masz znaczek!".Od tamtej pory są epszymi przyjaciółkami. Poznanie Natalie Bolt poszła z mamą, Thinker ,Cheerful i Katy do sklepu z ubraniami .Fire musiała wybrać sobie sukienkę na ślub cioci . Mama Fire postanowiła , że Bolt ma wybrać sama suknię.Mama Fire została w kawiarence a córka miała przyjść jeśli jej się coś spodoba. Bolt grała ważną rolę, miała sypać kwiatki ,więc suknia musiała być olśniewająca .Paczka kucyków chodziła od sklepu do sklepu ,Bolt przymierzała coróż nowe kreacje ,ale nie miała zdania , a przyjaciółki nie umiały jej doradzić .Wtedy Thinker zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę z przeczkola (Natalie ),która znała się doskonale na modzie .Zawołała ją ,przedstawiła reszcie .Natali doradziła Fire jaką ma wybrać sukienkę .Od tamtej pory zaprzyjażniły się ze sobą i utworzyły klub AZANT. Historia poznania Crazy Music Znajomi : *Sofi, *Happy Fireworks, *Polly , *Skillful Player *Fire Speed *Kasper *Sweet Cream *Agama Historia poznania Sofi Bolt była uczestniczką konkursu plastycznego dla juniorów w Grandvielle. Na ten konkurs przyjeżdżały kucyki z przeróżnych miast jedna uczestniczka nawet z Canterlotu.(Była nią Sofi ).Co chwilę komisja wykluczała kogoś z konkursu .Gdy doszło do finału zostały już tylko trzech uczestników : Bolt , jakiś kucyk ,ogier , (którego Bolt nie znała ) i tajemnicza artystka z Canterlotu .Na koniec komisja miała zdecydować kto wygrał konkurs , lecz zdecydowała że ogierek ma odpaś.Została tylko Bolt i nieznana artystka.Była dogrywka .Fire i Sofi deptały sobie po ogonach (to przysłowie).Gdy skończyły pracę komisja zdecydowała że praca Sofi powinna wygrać .Fire na początku było troszeczkę przykro ,ale postanowiła pogratulować zwyciężczyni .Wtedy się poznały i polubiuły.Teraz się odwiedzają .Bolt poznała Sofi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Kasper Jest pegazikiem . Koledzy dokuczają mu ponieważ nie umie latać . Bierze nauki u Bolt Fire .Jest jej największym fanem. Uwielbia oglądać jej akrobacje powietrzne .Ma 8 lat .Ma swój znaczek. Został fanem Bolt ponieważ zobaczył ognistą strzałę wykonanąprzez nią. Gdy Bolt się przeprowadzila na drugi koniec miasta okazało się że mieszka o trzy dommy oddalone od Fire Pierwsza przyjaźń Na początku Fire przyjaźniła się z pewnym ogierem, o imieniu Eagle Eye. Razem spędzali większość czasu, a wieczorami obserwowali gwiazdy. Lecz w wieku pięciu lat Eye musiał wyjechać to jakiegoś odległego miasta. Z początku trudno było jej rozstać się z przyjacielem, lecz po kilku miesiącach pogodziła się z tym i w przedszkolu poznała inne kucyki. Przez długi czas pisali jeszcze do siebie listy i Bolt Fire dowiedziała się, że wyszedł mu znaczek. Po kilku tygodniach przestali do siebie pisać i każdy zajął się swoim życiem. Nie wiedzieli, że jeszcze kiedyś w przyszłości się spotkają. Najlepsze triki Zespołowy: *Barwny Zakrętas, *Błyszczący Piorun, Samemu: *Wodny Plusk *Ognista Strzała (tylko raz udało jej się go zrobić) *Tornado Ognia Ulubiona lekcja w szkole Ulubioną lekcją Fire jest w-f ,gdyż pegazy mają go osobno od jednorożców i kucyków ziemskich. Bolt sądzi że tylko tam może w szkole porządnie rozprostować skrzydła.Najczęściej jest lot z przeszkodami albo wyścig . Uwielbia też gdy trzeba pracować w drużynie najczęsciej jest w grupie z Moon i Cheerful . Znienawidziona lekcja w szkole Matematyka ! Bolt jej nienawidzi , dziwi się jak Thinker może ją rozumieć , często bierze u niej nauki. Ma taki problem że nauczycielka karze wypisać obliczenia , Fire wie jaki jest wynik ale nie wie jak ma zapisać te obliczenia przez to na sprawdzianach uciekają jej punkty. Nauczycielka często mówi :" Bolt znowu punkty ci uciekły , skoro jestes taka szybka to czemu ich nie gonisz" albo " Za dużo czasu przeznaczasz na latanie a nauka idzie w kont". Lecz czasami gdy poduczy się lekcji z Thinker z kartkówki dostaje (5) pięć Ostatnie spotkanie z rodziną Speed Ostatnie spotkanko z tą wesołą rodzinką Bolt odbyła (7) siudmego września 2013 roku .Bolt miała akurat urodziny więc dostała taką masę prezentów że nie mogła ich wszystkich pozbierać , jeszcze niektórzy przepraszali ją że nic jej nie dali.Zjazd odbył się w Grandvill na polu.Fire spotkała swoich ukochanych kuzynów , razem swietnie siębawili , pegaziki się z nią ścigały , zawsze stała na podium .W końcu mianowano ją drugim najszybszym członkiem rodziny .Pierwszym był Harry Speed ( założyciel rodziny ) Bolt także poznała nowych wujków , ciocie , do niektórych była nawet podobna . Ten zjazd Bolt wspoimina najlepiej i już czeka na następny. Tajne zapiski dziadka Bolt Fire nie dawno przeprowadziła się na drugi koniec miasta .Gdy pakowała się mama poprosiła ją żeby poszła na chwilkę na strych i pryniosła jej coś. Bolt posłusznie poszła po tą rzecz . Gdy przeszukiwała półki znalazła starą , zakużoną książkę , sciągnęła ją , zbmuchnęła kurz i otworzyła .Przeczytała imię , należała do jej dziadka (tego co zmarł :( .) Na następnej stronie znalazła włożoną kartkę z napisem : "Droga wnuczko ! Wszystkie moje zapiski o tresci latania i innych rzeczy które znajdziesz zawarte w tym notatniku mogą przydać ci się w życiu ..." Bolt zabrała ją do siebie i potajemnie ją czyta . bo nikt nie wie że ona ją znalazła.Wyczytała z tamtąt jak zrobić wiele trików .Czasami szuka w niej odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.Trzyma ją pod łóżkiem w drewnianej skrzyneczce. Najlepszy sen Najlepszym snem Bolt był taki w którym została mianowana na księżniczkę szybkości .Stało się to po tym gdy zrobiła podwujną ognistą strzałe (przebiła się przez barierę dżwięku czy coś w tym stylu) .Wtedy jej grzywa przedłużyła się ogon także no i strzydła .Był to najpiękniejszy sen Bolt jak narazie i napewno byłby dłuższy gdyby mama jej nie obudziła . Najgorszy sen Najgorszy snem Fire był sen w którym wszystkie kucyki trzymały się odzielnie (pegazy z pegazami ,jednorżce z jednorożcami kucyki ziemskie z ziemskimi) lecz ona nie miała pojecia dlaczego .Udało jej się wyciągnąć od kilku pegazów troche informacji .Dowiedziała się że to przez jakis zły kryształ , razem z Katy Moon i Cherful Breeze poszła do jaskini w której się znajdować .Już na pierwszym zakręcie rodzdieliły się .Bolt idąc swoim korytarzem że śledzi ją jakaś cieńista postać , odwróciła się i zobaczyła że jej skrzydła zniknęły , wtedy postać przyspieszyła i zaczęła biec .Bolt zaczęła uciekać . Biegła i biegła ,a przednią rościągneła się wielka przepasć Fire postanowiła ją przeskoczyć , ale wpadła w nią.Wtedy odudziła się dysząc ciężko.Obejrzała się skrzydła na szczęscie tam były . To własnie był jej najgorszy sen Szkoła latania Bolt uczęśczała razem z Cheerful ,Katy Moon i kuzynką Shiny Bolt do szkoły szybkiego latania.W parze na zajęciach była z Shiny, czasami z Cheerful . Zawsze zajowała drugie ,pierwsze lub trzecie miejsce.Akademie ukonczyła z wyróżnieniem.Nauczyła się tam wiele nowych trików.Było to dla niej wspaniałe przeżycie. Konkurs dla kuzynów i kuzynek Bolt startowała w nim z Shiny Bolt .No cóż , zajęły trzecie miejsce ale i tak dobrze . Konkurs polegał na umocnieniu więzi rodzinnych .Przez ten konkurs naprawdę tak się stało , Fire i Shiny musiały razem pracować przezwszystkie rundy .Przez to że wkradła się mała kutnia zajęły trzecie miejsce .Było to na przeszkodzie , klaczki nie objasniły sobie co mają zrobić więc każda poszła w swoją stronę : Shiny chciała przesmyknąc się dołem a Fire górą . Na dodatek były powiązane liną więc przewruciły przeszkode praz same upadły .To opóżniło im czas . Lecz szybko wstały na nogi i pobiegły dalej . Nagrodą było sędziowanie w następnym konkursie za pare lat . Mają dac wystep na sam początek i sędziować Ukochana maskotka z dziecięcych lat Gdy Fire była malutka bardzo bała się nietoperzy . Tata i mama tłumaczyli jej ,że nie ma się czego bać .Kupili jej pluszowego nietoperza ,ale ona nie chciala się nim bawić .Lecz gdy kiedyś ,w ciemną noc przyśnila jej się Księżniczka Luna . Od tamtej pory pluszowy nietoperz siał się ukochaną maskotką Bolt .Nazwała go Pan Pieszczoch. Przeprowadzka Fire nie dawno przeprowadziła się z rodzicami i siostrą do nowego domu w chmurach . Jest jej tam dobrze . Ma mnóstwo roboty na głowie . Musi połkładać wszystkie rzeczy na półkach . Na razie śpi na materacu ,czeka aż przywiozą jej nowe łóżko.Jej pokoik jest już prawie gotawy. ;) Wakacje Bolt spędza swoje wakacje w nowym domu do którego się nie dawno przeprowadziła . Często spotyka się z przyjaciółmi , mimo że mieszka w domu w chmurach. W tym roku Fire nie wyjechała nad morze . Nie przeszkadza jej to .Tu w Grandvielle ma dóżo zajęć np. zabawa z przyjaciółmi ,układanie swoich rzeczy na półkach ,opiekowanie się Little Star. Zwierzaki Bolt ma dwa zwierzaki ,psa Speed'yego i chomiczka Rubiego .Najpierw dostała chomika od reszty członkiń AZANT'u na swoje dziewiąte urodziny .A psa od rodziców , obiecali jej go gdy miała 4 latka.od tamtej pory ciągle upominała się o zwierzaka .Nie spodziewała się że dostanie chomiczka . thumb|left|obrazek 5letniej FireKotek Amy Fire przez krótki czas opiekowała się małą kotką o imieniu Amy (z hiszpańskiego przyjaciel) póki jej ciocia nie znalazła jej odpowiedniego domu. Zalety *Pomocna Zawsze stara się pomóc *Optymistyczna Zawsze stara się myśleć pozytywnie *Przyjacielska Stara się nie wykluczać nikogo z grona jej znajomych *Pełna humoru Humor zawsze dopisuje Bolt Wady *Nerwowość Bolt często się denerwuje ,najczęsciej przed konkursami w lataniu albo na testach w szkole, *Lenistwo To jest jedna z najgorszych wad Fire ,czasami jest naprawdę leniwa, *Nadpobudliwość Najbardziej przeszkadza to nauczycielom na lekcjach *Wkurzająca Czasami zdarza jej się palnąć jakies głupstwo ale to przez przypadek gdy już naprawdę nie może wytrzymać *Niedokładnosć Gdy jej się nie chce robi coś naprawdę niedokładnie *Niezdecydowanie To zdarza jej się dość często .Raz zatrzymała kolejkę w stołówce szkolnej bo niewiedziała co ma zadrać na deser -budyń czy kisiel *Uparta Gdy się uprze to już koniec *Niesmiałosć Bolt na początku w szkole była bardzo niesmiała Zainteresowania *Malowaniethumb Bolt lubi rysować i malować *Latanie Co chwila uczy się nowych stuczek *Piłka nożna Fire lubi grać w piłkę, najlepiej czuje się na bramce *Zabawa ze zwierzakami Zawsze znajduje czas na zabawę z ukochanymi pupilami *Wygłupy Uwielbia robić siostrze przerórzne kawały *Jazda na rolkach Fire bardzo lubi jeżdzić na rolkach ,które dostała od swoich dziadków *Słuchanie muzyki Bolt zawsze ma chęć słuchania muzyki *Jazda na skuterku Dostała go posiostrze Drużyna piłkarska Bolt należy do drużyny piłkarskiej o nazwie Blue Hawsk'' (z ang. Niebieskie Jastrzębie).Do tej dróżyny nalezą także Katy Moon i Cheerful Breeze .Fire ma numer 3. Najczęściej stoi na bramce albo jest obrońcą.Na koncie mają dużo zwycięstw . Jej Alter ego Bolt ma swoje Alter ego.Gdy jest naprawdę bardzo zła jej oczy zmieniają kolor z błękitnych na czerwone oraz pomniejszają się.Pojawia się także pragnienie zawładnięcia światem .Najczęściej trwa to przez dwie może trzy godziny .Wypytuję się wszystkich kucyków które napotka gdzie jest jej korona.thumb|Dwa oblicza Fire O rodzinie Bolt ma dużą rodzinę .Mniejsza jej część mieszka w Grandville, a reszta w innych miastach .Rodzice Fire mają na imię Vet (tata) Beauty Flower (mama).Bolt ma także siostre ,o cztery lata starszą ,pegazice o imieniu Whate Feather .Dość często się z nią kłóci. Tata Bolt To orier o czerwomo -bordowym umaszczeniu .Ma czarną grzywę oraz wąsy .Jego znaczkiem jest psia łapka z krzyżykiem w środku .Jego talemtem jest niesienie pomocy zwierzętom.Oczy są błękitne , ale troche ciemciejsze niż u Fire . Ma bardzo podobny harakter do swojej młodszej córki. Mama Fire To klacz o podobnym kolorze sierści co jej córka tylko że jasniejszym .Jej grzywa jest różowa , prosta .Gdy była mała miała podobny desing grzywy i ogona go Fire lecz to sięzmieniło .Oczy są zielone . Jej przeznaczeniem jest hodowla kwiatów, jest ogrodniczką , ma własną kwiaciarnię "Pod Różą". Siostra To klaczka o szarej sierści i różowo ,czarnej grzywie . Jest pegazem .Ma zielone oczy tak samo jak mama. Jej znaczkiem jest białe pióro które symbolizuje u niej żyłkę reporterską. Marzy aby zostać reporterem , zwiedzic świat . Ma dróżynę reporyerską która wydaje gazetki . Prowadzi ją razem z swoimi przyjaciółkami Pink i Colors Rainbow . Chaty " No ale to jest niemożliwe jak można umieć matme " -podczas nauki z Thinker "O nie ostatnie ciasteczko, jaka szkoda że ja je zjem !! " "Szybciej , szybciej szybciej !!!!! " Ciekawostki *Bolt miała złamane skrzydło *Bardzo lubi ciasteczka *Gdy leci szybko ciągnie się za nią zielono-fioletowa smuga, która znika po 2 sek. *Dość często kłóci się z siostrą *Opiekuje się swoją młodszą kuzynką Little Star *Jest wielką fanką Iron man'a *Bolt uwielbia latać w czasie burzy *Jej opiekunką była Great Star * Gdy Bolt leci najszybciej jak umieie ciągnie za nią ogień. Galeria Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników